marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Illyana Rasputina (Earth-199999)
History Powers & Abilities Powers Stepping Discs: Ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allows herself & others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo" or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, & even interplanetary & intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. *Unlike most other teleporters, Magik can teleport through time as well as space. She can teleport moments, days, or centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she has difficulty modulating this ability & will often inadvertently travel through time & space when intending to teleport only through space. Sorcery: Magik is the Sorceress Supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful & powerful demons of Limbo do not dare challenge her. Magik is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, & other talents. *On Earth she is formerly limited to Astral Projection, a Mystical Sense (ability to detect mystical presences), simple spells, & summoning her Soulsword. Another impressive feature that Magik displays is that she summons giant demon hands from the ground that rise up & destroy an entire reinforced prison bunker wall. Limbo Control: Magik’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, is not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense & as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo can be shaped & transformed by the thoughts & emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. Mystical Armor: The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature & origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance will become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. Psionic Shields: She has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo & the effects of her partially demonic soul. Abilities Multilingual: Strength level Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses Mystical Limitations: Magik's magical abilities are far more limited in Earth's dimension. Stepping Disk Burden: The farther she travels the less control she has. If she doesn't concentrate while teleporting she can inadvertently teleport through time as well as space. Going through time is far worse than simply traversing space; after such jaunts she is psychically drained & must regain her strength before attempting another great teleport. Magik has since honed this ability & no longer has difficulty differentiating time & space with vast jumps. Paraphernalia Transportation Stepping Discs, Blackbird, formerly Warlock Weapons The Soulsword, a sword that can disrupt most spells or slay magical beings, but which passes through normal people without harming them. When using it, her body becomes covered in a mysterious mystic armor. Notes See Also *Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616) Category:X-Men members Category:Secret Identity Category:Females Category:Magicians Category:Mutants Category:Russians Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Earth-199999